


My whole existence is flawed

by Drama Panda (ShadowMelly)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Businessman Erwin Smith, Drunk old men, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Swearing, Thug Levi, i guess?, levi has piercings btw c:, ok? xD, they're just really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelly/pseuds/Drama%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin knew better than to get drunk in a shady bar next to a shady stranger. His life wasn't going according to plan but, hey, that's what alcohol is for...right?</p><p>or a modern AU where Erwin ends up getting lost in the dark part of the city</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not so sure about this, I feel like their interactions are a bit rushed so I might change this later)

_“And now in other news…”_

Erwin tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. He dismissed the charismatic voice coming from the radio as his thoughts were overwhelmed with a deep anger, a nasty spite that made him see red. Such feelings were hard to be brought out of him yet it seemed today was the day.

_Harlot. Cock-hungry slut. Money leeching bitch._

He gritted his teeth, breathing deeply through his nose. From the outside, people would think he was merely annoyed but in reality he had never felt so angry than he was right now. The images were fresh in his mind: a woman on her knees sucking hungrily some random man’s cock. In his house. In their bedroom.

In their four years of marriage, Erwin had never heard her moan like that.

He could still feel the devastating humiliation, the low blow to his male pride. Maybe he could have taken it better if not for the ridiculous excuses she spewed out when she saw him, when she recovered from chocking on that dick in surprise.

_“You know, this is all your fault! You never have time for me! You prefer burying yourself in papers than in between my legs! I’ve had enough, Erwin!”_

Then she started crying. What a load of bullshit. He had been too stunned for words, really, so he sort of just stood there as she remained on her knees, face covered in her hands. The random man was pulling up his pants, eyes shifting nervously between him and her before giving an empty apology and all but sprinting out of there. The silence stretched on way after they heard the front door close and Erwin was quickly getting tired of her sobbing. He loosened his tie and dropped his suitcase near the wardrobe, as he always did. He could feel her eyes on him the entire time.

Fake. She was fake.

He opened the wardrobe and automatically reached for the travelling suitcase placed neatly on the back. He took it out and wordlessly dropped it near her. She let out an outraged gasp at that and between the shock induced numbness and this funny, strange pressure on his body that was making him feel suffocated, he could only think of one word.

_Divorce._

It was clear now that the first one to have had enough was himself all along. He’s had enough of pretending. Maybe there had been something in the beginning but it was a mere flicker that faded away a long time ago. He never loved her, she was irritating and useless and their marriage had been for the sake of appearances anyway. Erwin was suddenly feeling grateful that they never had children.

Still, even if he told himself that she meant nothing to him, he felt angry. He felt like he had wasted his time, like his success only managed to make his life dull and pointless.

He had to get away. Even if just for one moment.

He drove mindlessly. The lush, familiar environment of his residential area was long gone as he noticed the streets getting shadier. Old, wrecked buildings desecrated with ugly scribbles –which some youngsters dared to call graffiti- and flickering lights. He saw some people huddled up in groups far away from each other. Some wobbled as they walked while others were slouching carelessly. He grimaced and checked his GPS, realizing he had taken a wrong turn and was now in one of those god forsaken burghs; the dark side of the city no one liked to talk about. He had only went this way once and it hadn’t been pleasant. The atmosphere was thick with hostility and someone like him, who had a nice car and a tailored suit? He was easy prey.

But now, there was something else that was captivating him. The deafening silence was occasionally disturbed by drunken shouts and breaking glass. Someone whistled a catcall to a scantily clad woman jutting her hips out near the road and she laughed and flipped them off. Erwin slowed down his car until he stopped, his blue eyes landing on the entrance of what looked like a bar. He didn’t know what came over him but he was curious.

This all seemed awful and dangerous. But it was real. And Erwin wanted to experience something real for once in his life at least.

_I must be crazy._

So he parked the car wherever it would fit and got out. The breeze was warm and surprisingly pleasant. As he crossed the street, he noticed the interested gaze of the woman from before following him sharply. Her eyes were screaming ‘jackpot’ at him. He hurried his steps, not really wanting anything with her. He couldn’t help but compare her filthy presence to that of his seemingly refined soon to be ex-wife. He also couldn’t find that much of a difference. 

Sadly, he did not make it in time and her hands halted him in a clingy grasp on his arm. She gave him an oily smile, twirling her fake blonde locks with one finger.

“Not so hasty…” She chewed her gum obnoxiously, looking him up and down before winking at him. “I’ve had my fair share of suits to know what you’re here for. You pay me good and I’ll do anything you want aaaand… I’ll keep my pretty little mouth shut about it.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at her before he smirked. He gently removed his arm from her grip, almost chuckling at her confused pout.

“I appreciate the offer but I’m not interested.” His eyes then shifted towards the bar, so near and he remembered that he didn’t get any cash money from his bank account. “Tell me something…does that bar accept payments in credit card?”

Her whole demeanor changed so quickly that Erwin found himself impressed. She sneered at him, popping a gum bubble. “Yeah, they do. They have it for miserable bastards like you. Enjoy your-fuckin’-self.”

His smirk only widened, thanking her before entering the bar.

The first thing he noticed was that the bar was as dark and shady looking as the location it was in. The lights in the ceiling were flickering and the place looked overall old and in dire need of some repairs. But it was not filthy, surprisingly so. It was hazy, enveloped in a cloud of smoke that came from the many cigarettes of the patrons. They didn’t seem to be put off by his presence; in fact, they only spared him a glance before resuming their drinking and talking. Erwin headed towards the counter where there was only one other man and, not thinking much of it, took a seat next to him. The bartender faced him and looked at him with suspicion.

“What’s it gonna be?” The tall but chubby man asked. He was cleaning a glass and seemed ready to get rid of Erwin as soon as possible.

Erwin smiled politely. “A glass of the strongest drink you have.” The bartender snorted, rolling his eyes before grumbling and bending down to get the drink. There was some movement beside him and Erwin’s eyes glanced at the man by his side.

He was dressed in black: black baggy pants and combat boots, a black wife-beater and a black, unzipped hoodie jacket. He had the hood on and he was flickering his cigarette into the ash tray in front of him. His other hand was laying on the counter, palm down, inches away from a nearly empty bottle of beer.  

Erwin tried hard not to notice how his legs were dangling, too short to touch the floor sitting in the tall stool.

The sound of his cup hitting the counter drew his attention and he saw the bartender pour it half full from a newly opened bottle of vodka. He was already getting a headache just at the thought of drinking it but he still found himself stopping the bartender when he was about to put it back in its place. “Leave the bottle, please.”

The man gave a mean chuckle, settling the bottle near his cup before finally leaving to attend the other customers.

Erwin was quick to down the first glass. He felt a satisfying rush as the strong alcohol burned down his throat. And as it settled in, his anger seemed to fade.

He was on his third glass when he saw the man beside him glance at him from the corner of his eye.

“Hey, blondie.” Erwin felt something stir in his stomach at the sound of the other’s deep and smooth voice. He had imagined it to have a lighter tone due to his stature. He turned his head slightly to him to let him know he had his attention, only to receive a steel cold glare in return. “What’s a fancy pants shithead like you doing here?”

Erwin was too distracted with the other’s face to really mind the blatant way he had just been insulted. In a way, he looked really young. Obsidian parted bangs fell over his sharp grey eyes. They were mysterious looking yet the dark, prominent bags under them gave him a tired, gloomy kind of gaze. He had two ring piercings on the corner of his left brow- his eyebrows were also quite thin- and another two on the right corner of his bottom lip. A strong, sharp jaw and high cheekbones, a finely shaped and perky nose and small, plump lips that were set in a seemingly permanent frown.

Erwin cleared his throat and took a sip from his glass to disguise his not so discreet observation. Remembering he had been asked a question _so nicely_ , he answered. “Having some drinks. Possibly getting drunk. The usual.”

The other man snorted, taking a drag from his cigarette. The smoke whirled out of his mouth and nostrils and the scent of tobacco had Erwin twitching his nose. He had never been a big fan of smoking which was quite rare for a businessman like him. He had always found other ways to relieve stress.

“Figures.” At Erwin’s inquisitive gaze, the man let out a dry chuckle. “Don’t think you’re a special case. You’re not the first suit to come here drowning themselves in bad alcohol.” He took another drag, lips quirking in a mocking sneer. “At least you’re not sobbing and asking God the reason for your miserable existence.”

Oh. So maybe that was what the woman from before meant when she said they allowed credit payment. Maybe he was getting a bit drunk already since he found his situation quite humorous. His ex-wife was enjoying one last luxurious night at his house- probably called that random man back- and here he was in the middle of nowhere, in a bar that seemed to threaten to collapse on his head at any moment, drinking cheap vodka and having a somewhat one-sided conversation with a dark haired stranger who seemed to think him less than worthless.

He finished his fourth glass and filled his fifth. The stranger raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused. Behind them, he could hear the sounds of loud laughter as a group of burly looking men played cards. One of them was shouting at the other, claiming he was cheating. Tension was building up but he found that he couldn’t care less.

It was working. The alcohol was numbing him.

From the corner of his eye he saw the stranger finish his cigarette, smashing the remains on the ash tray. He rested his head on his fist, grey eyes glancing at Erwin now and then. A few seconds of silence passed before the stranger broke it once again.

“You’re here to forget, aren’t you, shithead?” Erwin blinked but then smiled. He took a sip from his drink before nodding. He could feel those grey eyes on him. It was stirring something inside Erwin. It felt funny. He couldn’t really control his mouth at this point anyway.

“Came home tonight to find my wife sucking cock like her life depended on it.” It was not funny, far from it, but Erwin let out a chuckle nonetheless. The stranger remained impassive as he watched him.

“That’s pretty pathetic, old man.” Erwin chocked mid-sip. Old man?!

“Hey, Levi, lay off the suit, for fuck’s sake! Let the bastard get shit-faced in peace!” The bartender suddenly said, eyes narrowed.

The stranger now known as Levi sneered back, chugging the rest of his beer in one gulp.

“And you shouldn’t eavesdrop on people’s conversations, ya big fucktard. Get me another beer.” The bartender grumbled, giving him a warning glance but complied. He slammed the new bottle down on the counter and left once more. There was another moment of silence as they indulged in their drinks but this time Erwin broke it.

“Well, what about you?”

Levi hummed, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. “Me?” Erwin nodded and then frowned when Levi snorted, his sharp grey eyes glinting with something unknown. “I live here. I come to this bar every Fridays and Sundays to have some bloody beers just like everyone else.” He paused for a second, his gaze turning half-lidded, giving him a lazy relaxed appearance. “And to have my occasional fun poking grief stricken fucks like you.”

Oh, now Erwin felt offended. “I’m not grief stricken.” And with that went his fifth glass. He noticed Levi shifting closer to him, grey eyes still peering up at him in that weird, unfamiliar way. “Clearly.” He deadpanned, his blue eyes compelled to meet the other’s . He could notice now that Levi’s eyes also had a tint of dark blue in them, giving them a stormy look. Erwin thought it befitted him perfectly with his straight forward and harsh demeanor. He also had to admit they were quite stunning.

Ah, he must really be drunk by now because Levi was getting increasingly appealing. The haze on his mind made it hard to think further than his basic needs. Suddenly he was seeing Levi giving him suggestive glances with those pretty eyes of his, biting his pierced lips sinfully and the way he was gripping that beer bottle, wrapping his lips around the neck to drink it was certainly not helping the stirrings inside his slacks. Erwin cleared his throat, shifting in his seat to discreetly adjust himself before chugging down the last of his sixth glass. It hit him hard and he groaned, snapping his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness wrecked his brain. He could hear Levi’s muffled chuckle and as he opened his eyes, his breath hitched as his shoulder brushed against the other’s. Was it him or had Levi gotten closer?

“You know…you’re too good looking to be in a place like this.” Erwin gulped, not really knowing what the hell he was saying but he would understand if Levi punched him into oblivion now. The man snorted mid sip, wiping his mouth with his hand before it remained there, grey eyes looking at him with mirth. He found it funny?

The red color of Levi’s pale cheeks told him that alcohol had been his salvation. That had certainly not been Levi’s second beer.

“Yea? Well, that’s how life treats ya.”  Erwin’s eyes widened then as Levi leaned in, his left hand rising to wrap around his tie and pull him closer. “If looks were all it took maybe then I would understand why you can afford to be all prim and proper in that fancy fuckin’ suit.”

_I believe he just insulted and complimented me._

Erwin was stunned but also heavily intrigued. His slacks felt tight and he feared his arousal was maybe too obvious though he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed. Levi looked delicious, wild and dangerous. It hadn’t been a drunken lie when he said he was good looking. Erwin stumbled a bit when he tried to lean in too, lips quirking in an easy smile as he tried to make his voice sound somewhat seductive and not at all like he was hammered out of his mind.

“Yea, well…looks aren’t the only thing I have going for me.” And with that he pointedly glanced down.

_Urgh, what the hell, Erwin. Your charm has gone down with half of the vodka bottle._

But Levi didn’t really seem put off by it, in fact, his eyes had now a sharp glint in them as if his crude, disgusting remark managed to arouse him.

“Wanna fuck, shit-for-brains?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*

“Ya fuckin’ cheater! I’m gonna beat the shit out of ye!”

It was as if hell broke loose then. Their eyes snapped towards the group of men who had been playing cards. The one that shouted was the biggest one and he complimented his outburst with a sudden flip of the table. All of his mates shouted in surprise and the target of his rage was a rather small skinny guy who fell backwards from his chair from the scare. His eyes were wide as the other stumbled towards him, - they were all very drunk- scrambling onto his hands and knees when he realized he couldn’t even stand.

“Oi! You’re gonna pay for the damages, you fuckin’ assholes!” The bartender shouted, throwing the rag he had been cleaning one of the other tables with on the floor and moved to stop them.

Erwin felt a tug on his tie and his widened eyes shifted to Levi who nodded towards the exit.

“Come on, I live right across the street.” They both stood up, stumbling into each other and chuckling like fools before getting out of that bar turned mayhem. Sometimes they had to lean on each other when they were hit by a wave of dizziness and Erwin found it somehow endearing how Levi only reached his chest. He never thought the man was so short.

Levi walked slightly in front of him and although his direction wasn’t exactly straight as he sometimes stumbled a bit, he still held a grace to his movements that Erwin found extremely attractive. He could only imagine the way Levi held himself when he was completely sober. They crossed the street, still hearing the sounds of crashing and shouting from the bar and reached a worn down apartment complex. Levi fished his pocket for the keys, only missing the lock once before he opened it. They both groaned as they saw the narrow flight of stairs that led to the upward floors and, obviously, there was no elevator.

“I live in the fourth floor.” Levi whispered, glaring up.

So they climbed it together, side by side, squeezing through but the advantage was that there was no way for them to lose their balance and fall. Erwin was starting to feel increasingly excited. Levi’s warmth was spreading through his body and it was hard to keep his hands to himself. He knew they were both drunk and Levi had been the one to suggest it but Erwin still felt it would be wrong to feel the other up until they had some privacy. It wasn’t until they finally reached Levi’s floor and the other put himself in front of him to open the door that Erwin let his eyes wander down to the other’s ass. Yup, that was a fine ass.

His hand had been moving towards it when Levi gave the door a push to open it since it was a bit cranky from being old. Erwin only had a second to appreciate just how surprisingly clean the place was before the door shut and he was slammed into it; a lithe body pushing up against his and his lips were immediately assaulted with a rough, hungry kiss. His blue eyes widened a bit, watching the other’s half lidded gaze before moaning into Levi’s mouth and returning it with equal ferocity, easily overwhelming the other. His arms snaked around his waist and his hands trailed down towards that really nice ass, rubbing and squeezing it experimentally. Erwin groaned, grounding his crotch against Levi’s and bit at his lips, tongues meeting with passion. Levi moaned loudly, chuckling and pulling away. Erwin leaned in for another kiss, brows furrowed but another wave of pleasure hit him as Levi ground harshly his hips unto his.

“Damn, you know what you’re doing, big boy…” Erwin moaned loudly, hips bucking as the other’s hand snaked down inside his slacks and grabbed his hard cock, giving it a squeeze. He nodded dumbly at Levi’s remark, having nothing else on his mind besides getting each other naked and writhing. With the way they were at it, he thought they were going to do it right there against the front door but Levi pulled at his tie again, smirking devilishly and dragging him towards the bedroom. He seemed to be having a lot of fun with his tie actually.

Erwin was shoved down to the bed, landing on his butt first before he lost his balance and fell onto his back. The ceiling spun around a bit and he felt a little sick but it quickly passed and his unwavering attention was quickly back to the almost painful erection he was sporting. He rose up to his elbows and raised an eyebrow as he saw Levi taking off his hoodie jacket. The sleeves slipped off, revealing the beginnings of a tattoo on his shoulders. They looked like feathers.

He was entranced by how good Levi looked in only his black wife-beater. It was tight against his chest and he could see the outline of an athletic body. His eyes were hazy, licking his lips as he saw Levi bite his own and not really paying much mind when Levi reached into the back of the waistband of his pants.

“Oh, shit, what the fuck?!”

So, of course it scared the shit out of him when Levi pulled a 9 mm handgun from it. His eyes widened, ashamed of the not so manly yelp he let out and his first instinct was to sit and hold his hands up.

_Dear God, did he set me up?_

This would be an embarrassing way to die. His mother had always told him not to talk to strangers.

After a few seconds he calmed down though. Levi seemed equally stunned, gun in hand but it wasn’t pointing at him. In fact, he was even holding it upside down. Erwin lowered his hands slowly and his cheeks heated up when Levi snorted and then laughed.

“Fuck, old man, you looked like you were about to shit your pants!” Erwin grunted as Levi straddled his lap. The gun was uncomfortably close to his face and it was probably loaded yet Levi chuckled, leaning in to give a lick to his ear, biting the tip and tugging at the lobe. He was slowly grounding his ass into Erwin’s still achingly hard crotch. But the gun was still very much there. “Don’t worry, the only gun being used tonight will be the one in your pants.”

That was terrible, drunken and cruel. But Erwin still found it sexy. Their lips crashed once again, moaning. Levi had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other was still holding the gun. Erwin slid his hands up inside Levi’s wife-beater, feeling his hot, rippled skin and he admitted never being so turned on in his life.

“Please get that thing away from my face.” He growled, lips trailing wet, hot lines across the other’s exposed stomach. Levi gave a feral sneer and simply threw the gun to the floor. The dull, metallic sound was quickly forgotten and he tugged at his half undressed wife-beater, pulling it over his head. Erwin hummed in approval, his blue eyes devouring the pale exposed torso. He was sure that if he said it aloud, Levi would make use of that gun but he found his nipples oddly cute. They were small, pink and pierced. His lips latched onto one of them, eager to see Levi getting worked up and tugged gently onto the small ring with his teeth. Levi chuckled, his hands finding their way between blonde strands and tugging at them. He kicked off his boots, thin eyebrows scrunching when he noticed Erwin was still fully clothed.

He shoved him unto his back and started taking off the other’s suit jacket. Next was the tie and Levi made sure to lavish Erwin’s neck with harsh sucks and sinful licks as he undid the knot. Erwin had a catlike grin on his face, watching as Levi made his way down, unbuttoning his white dress shirt. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle as he unveiled the other’s broad, muscled chest. Erwin took pride in keeping himself in shape.

“Damn…you’re pretty hot, old man.” Levi moaned, his eyes looking up at Erwin, lusty as he followed the blonde happy trail. Erwin swallowed as he saw him reach his tented crotch, slender hands settling on his belt as he nuzzled the bulge with a somewhat mocking smirk.

“Thanks.” Erwin said, not even minding the obvious waver in his voice. He shrugged himself out of his shirt, suddenly growing nervous as he heard the sound of the belt buckle being undone. He felt a relieving sensation as the button and zip were undone and then both his slacks and blue briefs were tugged down. His cock sprang free and he sighed. It was an amazing sensation.

Levi didn’t really waste any time. His hips bucked as he suddenly felt a wet wonderful warmth around the head of his cock. He peered down at Levi’s face and prayed that he would at least remember it tomorrow morning. His cheeks were flushed and gaunt, grey stormy eyes hazed and lips slightly swollen and red, wrapped prettily around his cock as he sucked. His tongue was doing wonders, licking the underside every time he went up. His hands tugged at Erwin’s slacks and the blonde kicked them off along with his shoes and socks, leaving him entirely naked.

The way Levi’s eyes roamed over him, the way his hands caressed up his hipbones and sides had him quickly dismissing any self consciousness. He was feeling comfortable in his own skin. He was having a good time.

Levi was relentless, having resumed his ministrations on his cock and was now also fondling his balls with one hand while the other stroked him in time with his sucks. Erwin sat on his elbows and one hand laid on Levi’s head. His legs parted a bit as he started thrusting up into the other’s mouth, giving a deep moan. His head fell back and he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking at Levi once again. He cursed as he felt himself nearing climax and his fingers tugged at the other’s obsidian hair. Levi released his mouth with a ‘pop’, looking up at him knowingly.

“You’re really good at this…” Erwin panted, reaching down to stroke his cock lazily. His body shivered with small bursts of pleasure and he returned the same knowing look at Levi, noticing how he was licking his lips.

“You haven’t even seen the half of it, ya blonde bastard.” Levi stood up, undoing his own belt and quickly sliding down his pants and underwear. Erwin’s blue eyes lightened up at the glorious sight of a fully naked aroused Levi and his muscles tensed in anticipation. He was ready to pounce but then Levi bent over and started to collect the scattered clothes. Erwin raised an eyebrow, watching him fold them neatly before the mattress dipped as he set a knee on it and rummaged for something in the bedside table’s drawers. Erwin’s hand tilted, eyes narrowing as he appreciated the view of that gorgeous ass though.

_Whoa, look at that tattoo._

It was a work of art. A pair of wings spread on his back: the right one was black while the other was a pure white. It was magnificent.

Levi looked at him over his shoulder and smirked, taking something from the drawer. “Nice view?”

 Erwin chuckled, crawling on his hands and knees and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him flush against his front and made sure to grind his erection between his ass cheeks. “Definitely.” He answered gutturally, already feeling impatient each second he teased himself. Levi moaned, resting his head on Erwin’s shoulder and baring his neck enticingly. Erwin kissed it before giving small nips alongside it, smiling when he felt Levi shiver.

“Hey, shithead, look at what I have.” Erwin raised his head from his neck and saw Levi holding a condom and a small bottle of lube. He gave one last nip to his shoulder before lying back, easily dragging Levi down with him. The smaller man shifted until he was facing him before opening the cap of the lube bottle and smearing it on his fingers. Since Levi was sitting on Erwin’s lap, he could feel those elegant fingers reach back and starting to tease around his own entrance. Erwin gripped his narrow waist and rocked his hips, making sure to rub his hard cock against Levi’s hand as the man prepared himself. Surprisingly enough, Levi wasn’t looking at him directly. His gaze was focused on the sheets, biting his lips occasionally as he jerked gently from the movements of his fingers inside him and Erwin’s hips combined. Soon he was done and his sultry gaze was back on as he opened the condom packet and put it in his mouth. Erwin chuckled, feeling overwhelmed as that same wet warmth enveloped him accompanied by the sticky, rubbery feeling of the condom. Levi gave him a few strokes, applying a bit of the lube there also before gripping the base.

“Ready?” He asked breathlessly and Erwin could only nod. They moaned simultaneously as Levi lowered himself onto it slowly. The room was filled with their harsh pants and the only sounds to be heard were the occasional shouting in the troubled streets and the faraway siren of police cars.

Levi took some time to adjust, rocking his hips back and forth and set his hands on Erwin’s chest to support himself. Erwin was still gripping the other’s waist, trying hard to not just thrust up into him. Levi breathed deeply a couple of times and then started bouncing. He began in a steady enough pace but it didn’t last long before he speeded up and the sound of skin slapping skin resounded in the room.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” He gasped, his nails scraping down Erwin’s chest as he felt the head of his cock grazing his prostate. Erwin moaned, mouth hanging open and stared at the impossibly sensual scenario. Levi’s cock bounced with the almost violent rhythm and yet Erwin wanted him to jerk more, to wreck his body completely. He let Levi writhe on top of him for a few more minutes before he pulled him down so that he almost laid on top of him. He raised his knees and planted his feet on the mattress and bit his neck and shoulder as he started to pound into Levi.

His grey eyes widened and his moans escalated to sultry pleasured screams. Sometimes Erwin stopped suddenly and gave small, quick successive thrust into Levi and those were where he was the loudest. His hands scrambled to hold onto the sheets and incoherent noises escaped his lips.

“Ahn! Shit…fuck me harder! Come on, fuck me, you fuckin’ asshole! AH!” Levi yelped, loud sharp slapping sound interrupting his cursing. Erwin’s hands were abusing the flesh of his ass, fondling and groping to his heart’s content. The red handprint would stay there for a quite long time. Levi laughed as Erwin did it again, his hand reaching back to feel the heated, stinging skin.

“So you like that kind of thing, huh? Goddamn pervert.” He didn’t seem to mind though as Erwin slapped his ass again and again. Soon Levi’s ass was red and he was limp in Erwin’s arms, moaning and groaning into his neck.”God, you’re fucking me good, old man…” Erwin chuckled, noticing Levi was trembling with barely restrained need. He was close.

“Want me to make you cum?” Erwin asked and Levi raised himself a little, hips starting to grind back once more.

“Oh, fuck… yes…make me cum.” His head lolled but then whined pathetically as Erwin stopped and stilled his hips as well. “What the fuck, you piece of shit.”

Erwin gripped his chin and displayed a tiny cruel smirk. “Only if you ask me nicely.” Levi’s grey eyes narrowed, giving a weak, light punch to Erwin’s right pectoral who barely winced.

“Fuck you.”

The held a silent staring contest as Erwin would randomly thrust into Levi now and then. Levi’s brows furrowed before he clicked his tongue in resignation.

“Please, make me cum…” He said lowly. Erwin rubbed his ass –he was quite fond of it- before giving it a light slap.

“I don’t think I could hear that.” Levi sneered. “You no-good shit-for-brains, let me fucking come-AH!”

Erwin was quick to oblige, resuming his quick harsh pace once again. Levi leaned down and claimed his lips, stroking his tongue against the other’s and moaned loudly into it.

He suddenly pulled away, bouncing a couple more times before stilling. His expression was one of pure bliss as he gripped at Erwin’s shoulder till his knuckles turned white.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, shit, I’m gonna cum…!” He gave one last scream, his throat going hoarse as he released on Erwin’s stomach. He fell limp and a couple of body jerking thrusts later, Erwin followed, grunting loudly into Levi’s neck. His legs fell on the mattress as he almost cradled Levi. They stayed still for a few minutes, catching their breath and basking in their sweet aftermath. Their bodies were still tingling with lingering pleasure. Levi was the first to move, groaning as he removed himself from Erwin and rolled over. His eyes were barely open but he had a satisfied smile on his face.

It brought a different kind of warmth to Erwin.

“I feel gross, old man but I don’t think I could walk right now.” Erwin got the message in that and struggled a bit to stand up but was successful. He took the condom out, tied it and threw it in the trash. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetted it and returned to the bedroom, laying down on the bed. He leaned over and wiped at both his and Levi’s stomach before handing it to him so Levi could clean himself around his ass too. Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin’s sudden self consciousness but found it endearing how he was respecting him that way. That was something not everyone  did for him.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Levi search for his pack of cigarettes in the bedside table’s drawer and lighted one up, leaning into the pillows.

He then started to chuckle. Erwin looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

“What’s so funny?” Levi took another drag, exhaling the smoke languidly and smirked.

“I don’t even know your name.” Erwin was silent for a few seconds before laugh bubbled up inside him. “It’s Erwin.”

“Erwin…” Levi’s grey eyes appraised him, stretching on the mattress in a very cat like way. “You’re a pretty good fuck, Erwin.”

And Erwin laughed, falling back unto the pillow. All of his problems seemed to just disappear. It was perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I hope the smut was good x.x  
> Thank you guys so much for all your kind words, and kudos and bookmarks! This was incredibly fun for me to write and It makes me so happy that you had fun too.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> My [tumblr.](http://shadowmelly.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be something dark but it ended up being an awkward meeting between two drunk hopeless men? I don't even know. xD Next chapter will be the smut but I would also like to know if the story is being enjoyable somewhat :P Sooo, let me know either in kudos or comments, please <3


End file.
